Irony
by SpiceAndFantasy
Summary: Orina has just realized how much she REALLY likes Mew. Warning R18, Yuri.


Irony – A Psychic Academy Fanfic by ForeverFinalFantasy.

(As before, Yuri, Don't read if under 18, blah blah blah. ForeverFinalFantasy claims no responsibility for underage people who read this. If your parents find out, don't complain to me. This one is for Andrew Foreman, a fan of Psychic Academy. Enjoy. – And if I got some of the Aura=Emotions wrong, Stuff it, I can't remember them all correctly, and I forgot Orina's aura name, so I'm just going to call her Orina.)

Orina lay on her bed in the room she shared with Mew at Psychic Academy, exhausted from the extensive aura training she had done that day. She sat up, and was just about to get up and turn on the shower when the door opened and Mew entered, looking a little less aloof than usual. "Oh, hi Orina." Orina was a little startled. 'She actually spoke to me…' She thought. Then she smiled. "Hey Mew. I was just about to have a shower." Mew's eyes flickered slightly, but then she shrugged. "Well, don't let me stop you." Orina was even more startled now; she had got a glimpse of Mew's aura for a second, and it was a soft pink. Mew was quite obviously…turned on. Orina blinked. 'What…?' She thought, but then shook the thought off. There was no way, she must have been mistaken. She got up off the bed, but stopped dead as Mew began to change into her sleeping outfit, which was little more than a set of black, lacy lingerie. She stared, wide-eyed; she'd never quite realized what a perfect body Mew had…she blushed and quickly walked into the bathroom, where she turned on the shower and began to undress, first removing her skirt and panties. She lifted her shirt over her head, and had just unfastened her bra and stepped into the shower when she felt a pair of soft hands reach around to cup her breasts, and she gasped as she felt Mew's body press against her from behind. "M-Mew?" She blushed; Mew had reached up, and was now stroking her nipples, which were quickly hardening. It shouldn't have felt so…hot. But it did. Mew whispered in Orina's ear. "I…I've liked you for a long time, Orina." Her breath was hot against Orina's ear. Orina could feel herself getting wet, and it wasn't from the shower. She whimpered and arched her back as Mew's warm mouth fastened on her neck, kissing and licking. She turned around and pushed Mew up against the wall of the shower, and taking a deep breath, she kissed her. Mew's eyes widened and she returned the kiss, her tongue twining with Orina's. After several seconds, Orina broke the kiss, panting for breath. The hot water was streaming over both their bodies, turning them on even more. When she caught her breath, Orina managed to gasp out "B…Bed…" Mew understood. She reached behind Orina and turned off the shower. They both stumbled out of the bathroom dripping water, their arms locked around each other, kissing fiercely. They fell onto Mew's bed in a tangle of limbs, Orina ended up on top, her wet breasts pressed against Mew's, the other girl's leg rubbed between her thighs, sending a bolt of pleasure up Orina's spine. Mew brushed her hand down between Orina's legs, and tweaked her clit between two fingers, causing Orina to moan softly, her back arching, pressing her breasts harder against Mew, which in turn caused Mew to gasp loudly, and she quickly thrust two fingers into Orina, at which point Orina screamed in pleasure and kissed Mew desperately, both to stop herself screaming more and because Mew's mouth tasted so sexy…she'd never realized how much she liked Mew, but now, with Mew inside her, her wet body pressing against Orina, her tongue exploring Orina's mouth, she felt so hot that she scared herself. Mew moaned as she moved her fingers in and out of Orina. "Oh God, Orina…you're so wet!" Orina shut her eyes tightly and locked her lips to Mew's again as she felt herself reach her peak, and the heat that had been burning in her belly came out between her legs, cum leaking over Mew's fingers, onto the sheets. It was the sight of Orina, her back arched, her eyes wild, and her cum spilling out of her; that caused Mew to climax. Orina panted heatedly as she rode out her orgasm, and then put her head between Mew's thighs to lap up the cum that was dripping from Mew. Mew cried out softly and wound her fingers into Orina's hair as Orina dug her tongue deep into Mew's slit, enjoying the taste of the hot, sticky cum that spurted into her mouth as Mew climaxed again and again, the amount of pleasure from Orina's tongue inside her was almost too much to bear, and she bit her lip to stop herself screaming out as Orina ate her. After a minute, Orina stopped and crawled back up Mew's body, until her head was resting next to Mew's on the pillow. Mew summoned her aura powers, and dried them both with a gust of hot wind. Orina then called up a wave of dry water, which carried them over to Orina's bed and set them down gently. Orina blushed and indicated the mess they had made on the other bed. "I don't think we can sleep there tonight." Mew grinned. "I'm not complaining." As they slipped off to sleep, cuddling each other, Mew whispered; "Fire and Water…who would've thought…" And Orina smiled.

~FIN~


End file.
